starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Tialla Ahksa
Tialla Ahksa was a female Talloan Jedi Padawan. Biography The Clone Wars Star Wars - Jada Bariss Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 1 She and her master Aayla Secura were part of the task force going to Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala. Together with Jada Bariss she was ordered to stay outside the Petranaki Arena and secure it there, but were forced into battle soon enough. Using her species' power to shapeshift she managed to elude the Separatist forces and they trap the droids outside, not allowing them to enter the arena. Having no other choice but to join the Jedi inside , they fight their way inside and are trapped and surrounded inside. That is until the newly formed Grand Army of the Republic arrives to help them out and the two young Jedi Padawan board a Republic gunship, heading out to combat the Separatist droid armies heads on. Tialla, Jada Bariss and CT-2/1181 get into the battlefield and get pinned down by a set of APC-117 Droids. They decide they need to break through and Jada asks for back-up from the 2nd Infantry Division to create a diversion. This succeeds and they take down a few cannon droids. Tialla and Jada disagree on how they should've handled the breakthrough, as Jada carelessly put lives on the line from both her troops and possible innocents. After some strategizing with Master Czaj and being saved by him and his forces, they agree to a strategy to take out the remaining cannon emplaceemnts. They succeed and while Tialla remains behind at a command post, she awaits the return of Jada and CT-2/1181, but they don't come with good news. Like Jada and CT-2/1181 she took an attack group of Clone Troopers herself to assault the Separatist cannon emplacements. She and Jada manage to clean out the first few emplacements, but they were aided by the forces of Master Czaj saving them before they were overwhelmed. The three attack groups converge on a single point, where a distress signal came from, from Master Plo Koon who is under attack from a group of IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tanks and they defend with him, and are ultimately aided and saved by a batallion of Clone Lancer Troopers. They then proceed but find themselves in a field filled with Lucrehulk-class Battleship Cores. Tialla is happy when Master Mace Windu and his forces reinforce Jada and Tialla. Before Jada and Tialla can move on, Master Windu forces them to stick around as the medical outpost and protect it. She is not really bothered by the fact that they are not allowed to enter the battle again and set up shop at the medical outpost. Before they can do anything however, there is an attack by Separatist forces led by Arek Vaa. While they succesfully ward off a lot in the end the Separatist overrun the outpost and Vaa takes Jada hostage. Tialla gets CT-2/1181 to send her some Troopers to help her get Jada back, but they run into Separatist forces before they can follow down the Horn Hand. Tialla is able to find Jada in time and save her from a death blow by Arek Vaa and morphs into an exact copy of Jada to overpower Arek. They succeed in capturing him, but before the Republic forces can send him to a holding cell, a shot from a droid allows Arek to disappear. Meeting with their masters, Tialla and Jada both express their wish to go to the frontlines of the war, but Master Windu refuses and instead send them back to Coruscant for training and medical checkups. On Coruscant Jada and Tialla watch the enormous fleet take off to war and over the Holonet watch Count Dooku declare open war against the Galactic Republic, signalling the official start of the Clone Wars. Star Wars - Jada Bariss: Chapter 2 She was with her master and Jada Bariss and her master in the Jedi Temple Command Center where they learned they were to remain on Coruscant to continue their training. She was assigned to Master Jocasta Nu to study in the archives, something she really liked and wanted to do. She was contacted by Jada when the latter was hunting down B1X Assassin Battle Droids on Level 4587 and assisted her on finding out where more vulnerable locations of the assassin droids could be. Tialla is asked by Jada to keep working on it, but she grows worried when she is unable to reach Jada again. When unusual seismic activity takes place on that level, she contacts the Coruscant Guard and relies everything she knows to them, prompting them into action. Tialla met with Jada when she came back from her mission on the lower levels but was seriously injured. She revealed to Jada that they had recieved a new mission from their masters, to escort a medical mission to the planet Espar.They then left for Espar.